The Shinigami Queen
by PartiallyObsessed
Summary: It is the dead that have the most to live for. Everyone in the Wizarding World knows about the story of the Deathly Hallows. Its a good story. And a good story never truly ends. So now let us plunge into the story of the Master of Death. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING.

"I'm coming in," Came a familiar voice the other end of the door.

Haven turned just in time to see the familiar face of Neville Longbottom peak through a small gap before barging into the room. Ten years had passed since the battle and Neville had aged well.

He looked quite the same though; same short black hair, same crooked smile, same bright eyes. But there were still the subtle differences, the wrinkles by the side of his eyes, the light stubble, even the way he stood. He stood with confidence, like a proper Gryffindor.

"You haven't aged a day since our time as students, seriously." Neville smiled, holding out a piece of chocolate cake with a candle in the center, "Happy birthday,"

Haven smiled softly, pulling her sweater closer as she shivered. Walking over to Neville, she blew out the candle and took the cake, placing it on the desk at the side of the door.

"Thank you, Neville."

Glancing at the side of the room at the letters and gifts, Neville sighed, "I doubt you've answered any of those letters,"

Though he was quite general, Haven knew that Neville was talking about the letters from Hermione and Ron.

"I'll do it later. I mean, I just saw them this…" Haven paused, trying to remember,

"Three years, Haven. The last time you visited or even responded to a letter from Hermione or Ron was three years ago. You haven't even seen their son."

"I've seen pictures." Haven muttered, running a hand through her messy black hair.

Neville grumbled something inaudible before shrugging off his cloak and throwing it unceremoniously to the side.

"You're his blasted godmother, and you haven't even seen him."

"I've been meaning to, I swear," Haven explained, "Its just...I've always wanted a family and to see them...I always thought we'd be seeing our children off to Hogwarts together."

They sat in silence for a while before Haven smiled slightly,

"Its weird seeing these students here… seems like not so long ago, it was us."

Neville laughed, "I understand, but I like these students. Some are very good at Herbology, I like teaching them."

Haven nodded, "You were always good at Herbology. I remember fourth year, I owe you for that."

Haven's eyes fell to the chain around Neville's neck, from it hung something familiar.

"The deathly hallows."

"Hm?" Glancing down at the charm around his neck, Neville nodded, "Yes. I used to love the story. I remember repeating it to myself during the war… telling myself that I wanted to be like that last brother."

"You were," Haven said absentmindedly, thinking about the cloak in her trunk and the stone that hung on a chain around her own neck. She had found it in the forbidden forest soon after the war. But of course, the elder wand was currently at the bottom of the Black Lake.

And she didn't regret it.

That wand was too powerful and caused too much bloodshed.

The only reason she kept the stone was that it was safer in her hands than anyone elses or even in a vault. And the cloak...well it just made her feel closer to her parents.

"Haven?" Neville asked, waving his hand in front of her face,

Haven blushed, "Sorry,"

"I was saying that there's some murderer in the muggle world."

Haven laughed, "Does he have a nose?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Don't know. Haven't seen him. They call him Kira. He's been killing off muggles but… the Ministry think he's a wizard."

Haven frowned grabbing a fork and taking a bite of the cake, "They looking into it?"

"No," Neville muttered, "Not yet."

Glancing at the clock, he shot up, "Is that the time, I better go. Hannah's expecting me back in a bit. You know, being the last day before school starts and all."

Haven smiled as she watched her friend rush to get out the door. Before he left however, she called with a smirk, "Tell Hannah I said hi!"

Finishing up the piece of cake, Haven walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Raising a hand to her face, she frowned.

Neville was right. She hadn't aged a day. She looked exactly as she had in her seventh year, even the same height. Inspecting everything more closely, Haven realized that even her hair had hardly grown. Whenever she cut it, it never seemed to grow passed the shoulder length her hair had been in her seventh year.

"Ten years," Haven pondered.

Another knock on the door made Haven groan before leaving the shower on and walking over to the door. Opening it, she found it empty. No one was even in the hall.

Frowning, Haven went back inside, grabbing her cloak and throwing it on. Before she left however, she found her eyes straying to the trunk by her bed. Kneeling next to it, she opened it up and pulled out the familiar invisibility cloak, draping it over her body before she turned towards the door.

There was someone here, but Haven couldn't see anyone. It was almost like she could feel it. Pushing her through the familiar halls.

The presece led her outside the school, and to the edge of the Black Lake.

Glancing dnown at the lake, Haven pulled her cloak closer to her as the cool breeze chilled her. As she gazed down at the dark waters, she found something bright near the shore.

The object didn't move from where it was, even as the tides angrily splashed around.

Kneeling near the water, she stuck her hand into the freezing water, stretching her arm in an effort to reach the object.

She had to submerge her entire arm in the water to grab the object and as soon as it was in her grasp, she yanked her arm out of the freezing body of water.

Looking down at the object, she realized it was a wand.

There was something familiar about the intricate design.

Something familiar about the magic.

The Elder Wand.

"But...I broke it." Haven whispered,

_Finally. You really are a tough nut to crack._

The voice was rough, it sounded like bones cracking. It didn't sound anything like Haven had ever heard before.

Tightening her grip on the wand in her hand, Haven spun around, her wand pointing at…

It looked like a monster out of a twisted fairytale. Tall and skinny, the long arms that dragged across the earth and the boney legs that bent at an odd angle. It had red eyes and long pointed teeth.

Across the creature's side there was a pouch with a book inside.

A thin black book with two words written across it.

Death Note.

**Author's Note:**

-Just going to explain a few things; Haven didn't age because even though she didn't have the wand in her possession, the wand's loyalty was to her so she was the master of death. It was only when she had the wand in her possession though, was she able to see Shinigami.

-Let me know if I should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"Death...Note…" Haven mumbled, "What is a Death Note?"

She stood tall, her hand never shaking, nothing revealing the slight fear she felt as she looked at the creature before her.

The creature gave her a smile, its face looking horrifying as it performed the action. It raised a long arm and with pointed fingers, he plucked the Death Note from the pouch at his waist.

He held the book out to Haven and asked again in its wicked voice, "Would you like to see?"

Raising her arm, Haven reached for the book.

Just before she could touch it, the creature spoke again, "Of course… there are some...factors to consider."

Instantly recoiling, Haven asked, "And what are those?"

"The human who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven or Hell."

As almost an afterthought, it added, "Not that it concerns you."

Haven frowned, not taking the book that was being held out to her, "And why not?"

"Potter!"

Haven turned to the side to see Mcgonagall walking towards her.

_Worry not mortal, they cannot see what dimensions have hidden._

Turning back quickly to glance at the creature, she asked, "What is your name?"

Haven began panicking as Mcgonagall got closer, but the creature did not as it dropped the book onto the ground and bowed low.

"Rezu, my lady," Glancing in the direction of Mcgonagall, Rezu said, "My Lord eagerly awaits your arrival."

As Rezu finished speaking, he melted into nothingness.

"I've been calling you Miss Potter!" Mcgonagall hissed as she approached the girl standing alone by the water.

"I was just thinking," Haven explained, gently picking up the Death Note.

Smacking the girl lightly across the head, Mcgonagall began reprimanding her as though she were still a student.

"Now go back inside Miss Potter."

Haven gave the elderly witch a small smile before walking towards the castle. She stopped after a few steps and turned to see that the woman was not following her, "Aren't you coming Professor?"

Mcgonagall rolled her eyes and in a sarcastic tone said, "I assure you Miss Potter, I'm not so old that I will drop dead if I stay out here for a few more minutes."

Laughing, Haven started to walk back inside, not before she glanced back to see Mcgonagall making her way towards Hagrid's shack.

As Haven walked back down the halls and up the stairs, she flipped open the Death Note and found instructions on _how to use the Death Note._

"Impossible." Haven whispered,

As Haven pushed her door open and walked in, she closed the book and looked up.

Only she was not in her room.

Not even close.

It was dark and lifeless. Barren dried land with bones and carcasses where ever you looked. No buildings, instead there were bone and stone sculptures.

Creatures much like Rezu (and yet completely different) were casually gambling or laughing. No one noticed a shocked Haven standing in the shade of a black tree.

_There is no such thing as impossible. The only limits that exist are the ones we set for ourselves._

Turning around slowly, Haven lifted her wand in a threatening manner when she saw something move in the shadows.

It had red slanted eyes that swam with knowledge and papery white skin. It had no mouth yet it had spoken. Somehow. Taller than Hagrid. Taller than Rezu. It was as though it was cloaked by darkness.

Its eyes (never blinking) studied Haven, it was odd. They had no emotion, none. When it spoke, its voice was as emotionless as its eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence.

Haven was aware of the Deathly Hallows humming with contentment.

For a second, Haven could have sworn she saw something flash in the creature's eyes. Acceptance. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The creature looked at Haven calmly, patiently.

As it did so, Haven's magic flared out, reaching for the creature.

Her light magic melded with the creature's magic. It was just like the Death Note. Neither dark nor light, simply _magic._

It gave almost a comforting feeling as the creature stared at her. It were those eyes. A beautiful red against his white skin, like a white rose dirtied by blood.

Haven knew these eyes. She had seen them.

Not only during the Battle of Hogwarts but in fleeting moments. Dark alley ways, through the wicked bare branches of trees in the middle of winter, in nightmares that seemed all too real.

Always watching but never interfering.

And she knew this creature had but one name. A name that said in any language was followed closely by fear and darkness and a feeling of hopelessness.

"Death,"

It raised one long arm and with a pointed finger, touched Haven's forehead.

Blinding pain was all Haven felt. It was as though she was being ripped apart, and a part of her was being tied down to the barren earth beneath her.

Worse than even the Crucio, Haven felt as though her own magic was ripping and clawing at her flesh.

It was gone as suddenly as it had appeared and while Haven knelt on the ground to catch her breath, she was aware of Death waiting for her.

Haven reached out and flipped open the Death Note on the ground beneath her.

_It seems that Rezu has already given you the Death Note. Is it not disgusting, Potter Scion?_

Tentatively Haven asked, "What?"

_The land. This world. These creatures. So lifeless. My subjects no longer care for their jobs, instead they seek amusement from gambling._

Death glanced at Haven before continuing,

_The Death Note in your hand is the Master Note. The first of its kind. Passed on from one master to the other. _

Haven frowned, picking up the Death Note and asking, "Those creatures, what are they?"

Death gave the young witch a careful look before responding,

_They were once Masters of mine. But even immortality is not absolute. Shinigami, they call them. Death Gods. You see Miss Potter, as my Master, the same rules that apply to me, apply to you. You can never interfere with human lives, lest you wish to become like the scum that litter my land._

Haven frowned at the threat, before asking, "And if I don't want it? If I don't want to be the Master of Death?"

_From the moment that your fingers curled around the Elder Wand, your fate had already been rewritten. _

Haven blinked and she was back inside her room.

She could have sworn she heard someone whispering in her ear.

_Death is absolute._

Looking down, Haven's eyes widened.

The Death Note was in her hand.

Only the Death Note.

No Invisibility Cloak. No Resurrection Stone. No Elder Wand.

Death had taken it.

Shooting pain made Haven's arm reach up to her forehead. The lightning bolt scar. Only, it didn't feel like a lightning bolt anymore.

Running to the bathroom, Haven grumbled, quickly turning the abandoned shower off before staring into the mirror and lifting her bangs.

Instead of a lightning bolt, her scar was in the shape of the Deathly Hallows.

**Author's Note**

-Bet that was a twist XD Usually every story I read had Harry help L in catching Kira because of his saving people thing. In this story, it'll be a bit different, since (s)he can't interfere too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Haven yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up on her bed. As her hand touched her forehead, she gasped at the sharp pain.

She had cut longer bangs before falling asleep to conceal the new mark on her forehead.

Rolling to her side, reluctant to wake up, her eyes strayed to the table beside her bed. On it were her glasses and a single envelope.

Picking it up, she found only one thing written on it in childish script,

Midnight Girl

A small smile danced on Haven's lips. Only one person called her the Midnight Girl. A boy. A muggle boy she had met many times ten years ago when she was following some leads for the Order in Winchester, England.

_At the time, he could have been no older than three._

_It had been soon after the war, and Haven had begun pushing her companions away, opting to do everything alone. She had felt nothing but guilt when she had returned to Hogwarts after disposing of the Elder wand, finding so many of her friends dead, their families crying over their bodies._

_And who else was to blame but the Girl-Who-Lived?_

_A title Haven now loathed… but that other one. The one that was only uttered from those one pair of lips that rarely smiled but always pulled into a small smirk when they called her his Midnight Girl from his window._

_Haven remembered the day well and the mansion. It was a beautiful mansion with a large lawn. Grass neatly trimmed, flowers growing around the mansion, it had a welcoming look to it, even with the large gate that surrounded the land._

_It was midnight when she first saw him. He'd often tell her in his letters that her raven hair had melted into the darkness. She was walking by the property when she felt eyes staring at her. _

_It was on the third floor, the second window to the left.  
>It was the only window that was open.<em>

_Even in the darkness of night, his white hair and pale skin were easy to see. Large doe-like dark eyes that seemed like they belonged to both an innocent child and a grown man who had seen too much._

_Snowdrop Boy_

_The boy did not look away even when he realized he had been caught staring. _

_Slowly, Haven's lips tugged into a small smile and she lifted a small hand and gave a slight wave to the little boy. It felt odd to smile after so long, for it seemed that nowadays, all Haven did was scowl and frown._

_Carefully, the boy mimicked her, as though he had never waved to anyone before. Or it might have been because Haven was a stranger, in odd garbs. Any child would have been warned not to talk to strangers but that warning applied tenfold more to oddly dressed ones. _

_He watched curiously as the girl kneeled near the edge of the gate, plucking a flower._

_It was a daisy. And Haven marveled at how similar the white petals looked to the Snowdrop boy's hair._

_Her back to the boy, Haven snapped her fingers together, smiling as she watched the daisy freeze completely, a thin layer of ice covering it. _

_She did not know why she was doing it._

_Was it because the boy was orphaned like she was?_

_Was it the beautifully intelligent yet innocent eyes?_

_Smiling, she threw the flower in the air, allowing the wind to send it up to the boy._

_The Snowdrop boy reached out his window, grabbing the flower when it was close to him._

_When he looked back to where Haven had been standing, he had no one there._

_Every time after that, no matter who Haven came with, or what she was doing, she would always stop and leave a gift (muggle or magical) for the Snowdrop boy, often finding a domino piece waiting for her as well when she walked back the same way hours later. It was his way of letting her know that he had received her gift. It was his thanks._

_It was six years ago though, that when Haven had returned to collect the domino piece, that she found something more. A letter._

_Midnight Girl_

_Those letters were their secret. Inked onto them were their uncensored thoughts only for the eyes of the other._

Glancing over at Fawkes who stood at the window, Haven smiled,

"Let me guess, you got it?"

When the bird let out a happy trill, Haven smiled, "Thank you."

Opening the envelope, Haven beamed. Tilting it over, Haven laughed when a domino piece tumbled out. Opening the drawer beside her, Haven placed the domino piece with the rest of them in the drawer.

Turning her attention back to the envelope, Haven pull the letter out. On it, written in the familiar childish script said,

Happy birthday, Midnight Girl.

Wammy's House 12:00AM Tomorrow.

Haven smiled at the letter before turning to Fawkes. So the time had come, she would speak to the muggle boy.

She remembered how disappointed she had been two years ago, when the Snowdrop Boy had turned eleven and had received no Hogwarts letter. No matter how impractical the hope had been. It seemed that the genius would never know of the magical world.

"Did you sleep well, My lady?"

No longer startled by surprises, Haven turned to face Rezu as he hovered by her right side. Haven's eyes fell to his empty pouch and remembered Death's words.

"So were you the master before me, Rezu?"

His name sounded odd coming from her mouth because she couldn't quite pronounce it the same way he did with his pointed tongue.

Rezu snickered (it sounded like an odd grating sound) as he lifted his abnormally long hand casually, "Once upon a time."

Carefully Haven asked, "And you don't care that I've taken your title?"

Haven watched the Shinigami carefully for any sign that he was upset. But he gave nothing away.

"A boring title, too many rules."

"I don't want it," Haven admitted before asking, "Do you not have a Death note?"

Rezu watched the young witch carefully before he hissed, "I see you have yet to use yours."

Anger flashed in Haven's eyes and she spun to face the Death God, "No one should have the right to kill people."

The Shinigami laughed loudly as he stared at the witch, "And yet, you do."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter took some time, I was having writers block and gave tried this chapter a dozen times. **

**Let me know if I should continue.**


	4. Chapter 4

Like a wicked shadow slithering through the darkness, a man stepped out of the alley. He had pale skin and pin straight, long raven hair that fell down his shoulders. His eyes were the same black as his hair, the only colored part of them being the blood red irises. His dark clothes and extremely tall height made him look even more horrifying in the dead of night.

As the occasional person walked by the man, they couldn't shake the dread they felt and the fear that made them run to the end of the street as fast as they could, even though the man did not acknowledge them.

Actually, he didn't acknowledge anyone, or anything.

He only stood, staring ahead of him.

He stood like that for hours. It wasn't until a short, midnight haired girl walked passed him, that he focused his empty gaze on her.

"Master."

The girl froze up, turning to face the unfamiliar man as she held her bag (which held only her wand and the blasted Death Note) closer to her. She sighed when she met the man's gaze, the only thing that she was familiar with was the eyes.

Eyes like a raven's feather dipped in the blood of the dead.

"Death."

The man's sickly pale lips tilted up, not noticed by the girl as she whipped her head to the side to make sure no one else was near them.

As Death stared down at this girl, he frowned.

There were two reasons for his discomfort.

The first being that this body was already breaking apart, not being able to contain Death's power. The body had belonged to a man who had killed himself earlier in the evening. While the soul had already abandoned the body, forever being cursed to haunt the Earth, the body was still fresh enough to be used as a vessel. Few humans could act as a vessel for Death without breaking apart, and fewer could share a body with him.

The second reason was the girl that stood before him. In all his time, Death had never met a master who had not used the Death Note. Whether the girl remembered it or not, Death had met the her many times before. He was the shadow in the halls, the painting in the castle, the voice whispering wisdom in her ear.

It surprised him, how a soul so tainted could belong to someone so… innocent.

"Why are you here?" Haven asked,

"To collect a soul. I promised the boy that I would collect his soul personally."

As the two walked towards Wammy's House, Haven began feeling more and more nervous when Death never turned down any of the streets.

Not Wammy's House.

Not a kid.

"You have realized my destination." Death said, in a monotone voice when he noticed the panic in the girl's eyes.

"No…" Haven mumbled, "Please."

Death did not glance at the girl as he opened his mouth, the round human tongue becoming pointed as he spoke, "Death is absolute."

"I won't let you." Haven growled, her wand digging into Death's neck.

"Do you believe that mortal magic can harm me?"

Haven's eyes narrowed, "How does it...happen?"

Gazing behind Haven, Death smirked,

"Open windows can be so...dangerous."

Haven turned just in time to see the body crash against the ground. The sound of bones cracking and the smell of blood made Haven want to throw up.  
>Death paid his young Master no mind as he pushed open the gate and walked over to the boy. His shoes stained with blood, he knelt down next to the boy, turning his body over.<p>

There were screams and people ran out of the house (many of them being young children) and surrounded the boy.

Haven watched in shock as Death tilted the boy's head up, opening his mouth and slowly inserting two fingers into the boy's blood filled mouth.

Haven was baffled, but it seemed that no one but her could see Death.

As Death pulled his fingers out, he was holding something bright. It was a beautiful white color.

A soul.

"Sick, isn't it? How they just stand there and gape."

Haven looked to her side to find her Snowdrop Boy staring up at her.

His tone was cold, but there was something.

It was his clothes, the bottom of his pajamas stained with fresh blood, and the eyes. Behind the careless, cold look, there was something. It was barely there, almost unnoticeable.

Fear.

He tentatively raised his hand and grabbed Haven's as he stared straight at the scene. For a second, Haven thought that he could _see _Death, but Haven quickly dismissed the thought as outrageous.

As Death rose, it seemed like the shadows of everyone around him shed away in fear. Turning to Haven, his eyes fell to the boy by her side.

Each step was agonizing for the boy as every cell in his body urged him to run away from the man. Everything about him looked wicked, and the gleam in his eyes as he advanced towards the poor boy was frightening.

As Death stood in front of Haven, he knelt down, so that he could look at the boy. His gaze revealed nothing as he stared Death in the eye but his grip on Haven's hand tightened.

"Hello again, Nate River." Death hummed,

Near's eyes didn't waver, but he was trembling ever so slightly as Death started to raise his hand.

The shock vanished and Haven yanked the Snowdrop boy behind her, and hissed, "No."

Looking up at his master, Death gave her an impassive look before rising and melting into the darkness of the night.

"Before I came here," Haven's eyes fell to the boy who was currently sitting on the ground, a finger curling a strand of white hair, "I was surrounded by death."

As he stared up at Haven, she realized that he was waiting for her to tell him why she could see Death. What was she to say? She'd died once?

"My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a child."

"I see."

Haven cracked a grin when he spoke. No meaningless _I'm sorry_, just what she'd expect of her _Snowdrop boy._

Glancing back at the scene, Haven sat down on the grass next to her _Snowdr__..._next to Nate.

"So… Nate?" Haven asked, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Do you have a name, Midnight Girl?"

"I have many," Haven whispered, "But you can call me Haven."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, wow. So I haven't given up on the story...I swear. I just took a break but I'm back now and will be updating quite a bit during my break.**

"Blood adoption, Miss Potter? You cannot be serious." Minerva Mcgonagall grumbled.

Leaning back into the comfortable chair, Haven twirled her wand absentmindedly, "I am. If I have to adopt a child to have an heir, I only want to adopt that one."

"Adoption is not the problem, Haven!" Minerva said, dropping the parchment which was in her hands onto the pile on the table, "If the boy is thirteen, he's older than the age most muggle-born children are when they are introduced to the wizarding world, he will be behind. And a muggle, Haven."

Haven sighed, "Blood adoption will give him magic, my core is strong enough for it, I think. As for him being behind, I can assure you that he is quite quick… and I could teach him, get him caught up."

Minerva adjusted her glasses, all the while staring at the girl who sat before her in her office. It reminded her of the many times that Haven Potter had found herself in the headmaster's office during her time at Hogwarts.

"It seems to me Miss Potter, that you've already got everything planned," glancing down at the parchment before her, she continued, "Why have you told me then?"

Haven thought long and hard before bringing her hands up to rub her face. And with a small laugh, she said, "To see if you had a reason I shouldn't do it."

Just as the words left her mouth, a barn owl swooped through the window, dropping an envelope onto the desk, right in front of Minerva.

Glancing at Haven, Minerva ripped open the envelope, pulling out the neatly folded paper and unfolding it.

Haven waited patiently, her eyes watching her old professor for any indication of what the letter was regarding. As Minerva dropped the letter as though it had burned her and pushed away from the table, scurrying over to the portraits, Haven glanced at the letter.

"A heart attack?" Haven mumbled,

Minerva turned to Haven, "Yes. Miss Trusk's father, Jordan Trusk."

"The one who works at the Ministry?" Haven asked,

Minerva nodded, "He was relocated to Japan a few weeks ago."

"I've personally met Jordan Trusk," Haven said, "He seemed perfectly healthy."

"Yes it is quite a shock."

"I would assume." Haven whispered, her eyes darting to bag that was carelessly thrown by her chair.

The Death Note.

"And he is alive?" Haven questioned, her eyes glued to the bag.

"Yes. I must tell a portrait to wake ."  
>"Why?"<p>

"To apparate Miss Trusk to the hospital immediately." Minerva said, just as there was a knock on the door.

Rushing over, she ushered the blubbering girl inside.

Haven smiled sympathetically at the girl who was still in her bed clothes, "I'll take her."

As Minerva opened her mouth, Haven waved her hand, "I was going there anyways, I decided that I should take a break. You know, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment, a few days away will do me good."

Haven's tongue darted out to wet her chapped lips as she smiled at her professor and friend. It wasn't entirely a lie, Haven had thought about going to Japan, she was curious about that murderer, Kira. But she also wanted to go to see if what had happened to had anything to do with a Death Note.

"Fine." Minerva sighed, "Be careful."

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Haven grabbed the paper off of the desk to find out which hospital she needed to apparate to before grabbing onto the little girl's hand.

"Take a deep breath," Haven suggested,

And then she apparated.

When they landed, Haven easily shrugged off the nausea. She had become quite accustomed to the feeling of being thrown in a bloody washing machine.

The same could not be said for the poor second year that was doubled over on her knees.

Haven knelt down, rubbing the girl's back soothingly, "It gets better, I promise."

When the girl finally rose, Haven grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the alleyway and into the hospital right beside it.

Surprisingly, the hospital was fairly empty.

As Haven walked over to the front desk, she asked the lady sitting there, "What room is Jordan Trusk in?"

The woman blinked owlishly back at her and Haven cursed, "Shite."

She had forgotten to use the bloody language charm.

"Jordan Trusk." She said slowly,

The woman's eyes widened in understanding and she began typing on the keyboard in front of her. After a minute, she looked up to meet Haven's gaze,

"12A" she said, pointing to the right.

"What was thank you again?" Haven grumbled,

It was then that Haven felt the small hand tug her own. Looking down at the girl, she watched as she brought a small hand up to rub her eyes before mumbling, "Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita."

The receptionist beamed when she heard the girl speak, leaning down to get a better look at her, she smiled, "Dōitashimashite."

Nodding to the woman, Haven dragged the girl down the hall until she found the room. The door was closed and so Haven gave a small knock.

The door was opened by a plump woman with wild red hair and puffy blue eyes. Haven could tell that this was Mai Trusk.

The woman reached out, pulling the little girl to her.

"Thank you." Mai said before turning to her daughter, "Come on Sarah, he's awake."

Deciding to give the family some time to themselves, Haven walked down the hall quietly. She walked aimlessly for a while, her mind on the Death Note. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her that she was pulled out of her thoughts,

"Anata wa kono hōru o nando mo aruite iru anata wa shitte imasu ka?"

Haven turned to find herself staring at a boy...man...teenager. He was tall and had brown hair and dark eyes. He was attractive, but it was the confident way that he seemed to hold himself up that would set him apart in a crowd.

"Please tell me you speak English?" Haven pleaded

At Haven's words, he laughed, "I do. And I asked, do you know you have walked down this hall many times?"

The sound of wings flapping made Haven stiffen.

They were behind her, and _very_ close. Haven saw something black move by her from the corner of her eye. As Haven's eyes focused on it, she knew instantly what this creature was. It's long body, pointed teeth and red eyes made it quite easy to tell.

Shinigami.

It stopped behind the boy and its wings pulled back into its body.

"I was lost in thought." Haven smiled easily, her eyes still glued to the boy.

Haven closed her eyes for a second, trying to sort out her thoughts.

If this boy had a Shinigami trailing after him, then he would have to have a Death note.

How would a human get a Death Note?

"_Hey Light, who are you talking to?" _

Haven's eyes snapped open.

She gazed at Light, who didn't even twitch as the creature spoke. His eyes trailing on Haven.

But the creature, the Shinigami, it laughed. And for a second, Haven could have sworn that it bowed to her from its spot behind the boy.

"I see." Light said, "Are you visiting?"

"No," Haven said, "A student's father had a heart attack and I was escorting her here."

"You're a teacher?" Light exclaimed, looking shocked, "You look too young."

At Haven's bland expression, he gave a bashful laugh, "Was that laying it on a bit thick?"

"Yes, and I am not a teacher." Haven said, "And you? Why are you here?"

Light frowned, "My father had a heart attack...I came to check up on him."

"Quite odd, huh?" Haven drawled, "How so many people are dying of heart attacks."

"Kira, I'd assume." Light mumbled,

"Yeah, Kira."

"Well, I must be going. If you're staying for a while, maybe we could meet up?" Light asked,

There was something about the way he spoke, even the way he moved that gave off the impression that he was genuine, kind, an open book. If it weren't for the Shinigami trailing after him, Haven would have assumed that he was all those things, instead of a very skilled actor.

"Maybe," Haven said, giving a small smile.

"I'll be seeing you Miss…" He trailed off, giving her an apologetic smile, "I don't believe I got your name."

"Harry, Harry Dumbledore."

Giving her a small smile, he said, "Nice to meet you Miss Dumbledore, I am Light Yagami."

Glancing at his phone, he looked up at Haven, "I really must be going."

And with that, he ran towards the entrance, turning only to give Haven a small wave.

The only thing was, the Shinigami didn't follow him.

"_Ah, so you're the new Boss Man. I am Ryuk, Master. Forgive me for my insolence, I would have introduced myself sooner but I didn't think you would have appreciated that.",_ his voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"I wouldn't have," Haven said, her eyes following the retreating form of Light Yagami.


End file.
